


Shine

by Holdt



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Codependency, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Revenge, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: A jewel must be polished, for it to properly shine - it's easy to miss the gleam if you aren't looking closely enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: flashes, disturbing imagery, het- slashpocalypse, canon-typical violence, blood blood and more blood, betrayal, angst, MCD, flashes, Oblivious!Antagonist, ridiculous measures to prove one's worth, pathological characters

[ ](http://bit.ly/ShinebyHoldt)

 

 

[Shine by Holdt [AHS]](https://vimeo.com/202579097) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 Password: mantis

**Author's Note:**

> "I think in the end, you would have stayed with me, out of obligation...or maybe comfort. Maybe I was safe to you, and you needed to feel that. I know how scared you get of the unknown. To you...I must be kind of a security blanket. Do you see now, how that doesn't work for me? I don't want to be there, simply because the idea of me being gone is too...scary. I want to be someone's everything. I want fire and passion, and love that's returned, equally. I want to be someone's heart... Even if it means breaking my own." ― S.C. Stephens, Thoughtless


End file.
